Color in our Lives
by Acidica
Summary: Welcome to the color series! I'll be making short stories based around colors or have a theme that's based off a color. Revolved around Gin and Vodka's daily lives. This is more of a slice-of-life between the two.
1. Blue and Pink

A/N: Welcome to the color series! I'll be making short stories based around colors or have a theme that's based off a color. This will mostly be ongoing for a long while as it'll be an outlet when I'm not focused on a long story. It will be focused mostly on the Gin/Vodka or Vodka/Gin pairing. It's also Black Organization centric so a lot of the alcohols will be making their appearances. One other thing to note is that I normally have my story set to before Rye is found out to be a FBI agent and Kir is in the organization. Sherry and Akemi are still in the Organization as well.  
>Enjoy!<p>

**Blue and Pink**

It was their day off. The two agents were living together in an apartment; after much prodding from the silver-haired man. Gin woke up to the smell of coffee and oil from cooking. Getting into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around his partner, Vodka. He was frying some eggs and making toast in the toaster oven.

"Good morning Aniki." Gin buried his face into Vodka's nape in response. "Get some coffee. That should wake you up." He slowly removed himself from his partner then grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, grabbed a bag of sugar sticks, and milk from the fridge. He poured in his own coffee then added three sugar sticks and milk to it. Taking a spoon out, he stirred his drink then placed it in the other mug. He poured coffee into it, added two sugar sticks, and placed the milk back into the fridge.

"Need help Vodka?" He took a few sips as he watched his partner moving about to set the table.

"It's fine, Aniki. Why don't you go sit? I'm almost done." Gin moved out to the living room with both of their coffees in hand and sat down on a floor cushion in front of the kotatsu table. He took the remote and turned to a news channel. The news channel was currently airing Okino Yoko's Four Minute Cooking show. Gin took a few more sips of his coffee and in a few minutes, Vodka came out with two plates. He placed one in front his partner and one for himself. "Aniki, did you catch what the meal she was making today?"

"Curry rice omelette." Gin took his knife, scooped some butter and smeared it all over his toast. He took a bite of it.

"Sounds really good. Maybe I should try making that for dinner one of these days." Vodka took a few sips of his coffee before eating his food. Both of them were concentrated on their food of fried eggs, toast and toast. After they finished, Vodka took the plates and mugs then placed them in the sink. Before Vodka could ask what they're doing today, his cell phone rang. He accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Vodka! Are you free today?" Vermouth asked him. She seemed to be in a happy mood. He looked to Gin who was curious about the call.

"Sorry Vermouth but we're going to busy today."

"Busy fucking each other?" She giggled. Vodka became flustered at the question.

"N-No! Of course not!" Gin kept staring at his partner. Vermouth did like to make his partner blush from embarrassment.

"Well, since you're so busy, I'll just ask you about what I need you for."

"Eh? What would that be?"

"A friend of mine is pregnant with twins. Only problem is, she decided not to know their sex. What color do you think I should get for their clothing? Pink or Blue?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Kir or Sherry about this?"

"They're both busy. Kir's at the TV station working and Sherry's busy in her lab as usual."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Vodka, just answer the question already." She pouted. Vodka sighed.

"Wouldn't blue be a safer color to go with? Besides, she could always exchange for a different color if you left the gift receipt in there."

"That is true. Thanks." She ended the conversation. Vodka put his phone in his pants pocket. He turned on the water in the sink and began to wash the dishes. Gin came in to the kitchen area and leaned against a counter.

"What did Vermouth want?"

"She's picking out baby clothes for a friend of hers and wanted to know what color to pick."

"Hmph, all she had to do was find out what the sex of the baby was and be done with it."

"It's more complicated than that Aniki. She's having twins and wants to keep the sex of them a surprise."

"Twins...eh?" Gin started thinking about if they had twins. 'A boy and a girl would be adorable. What am I thinking? We're both men. We can't have kids.'

"Aniki?" Vodka broke his thought process. He turned off the tap and dried his hands off.

"Eh?"

"Thinking about something?"

"Do you...want kids someday?"

"Eh?" Vodka was shocked at the question. Kids? He did want to at least have someone to continue his family's legacy but with his partner? That's not possible at all. "Aniki, that's not possible at all. We're both men."

"But do you?"

"I mean, a kid to continue our family legacy would be nice..." Gin bit his lip. He looked down a bit; avoiding his partner's gaze. Vodka himself was a bit uneasy with how this conversation was going.

"We could always get Sherry to get one of us pregnant..."

"Aniki, what are you talking about? That's a crazy idea!" Both of them stopped talking and an awkward silence fell over them for a bit. Gin shook his head a bit to try and clear out his mind. It didn't work. Those thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

"Think about it for a bit. Kids of our own. Our own flesh and blood. A boy and a girl we could love and take care of."

"Wait Aniki. You want two kids?"

"Twins." Vodka blushed.

"..." Vodka didn't know what to think. At first, he thought Gin was high on something when he mentioned kids. Now, it's starting to become a serious topic. "...Well," Gin looked at his partner, "the idea sounds wonderful but that's nearly impossible unless we steal twins."

"We do have Sherry."

"Sherry would either toss us out of her lab and put us in the insane asylum or sign up because we're giving ourselves to science." Gin smirked.

"Who would be the one to bear the twins?"

"...Wouldn't it be you Aniki?" Gin's eyes widened and a light blush stained his cheeks.

"Why me?"

"You're more feminine than I am."

"...Is that so?" Gin grabbed Vodka's shirt. "Care to prove that?" He kissed him on the lips briefly to tease Vodka.

"Of course. In bed." Gin smirked and pulled him into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next day, Vodka met up with Vermouth at their base. He told her about the whole twin idea.<p>

"So Gin actually thought about having twins? Hmm..." She smirked.

"Yeah, but I told him that he'd be the one to bear them."

"How true. I can't imagine you as the one being pregnant. Gin on the other hand..." She started to laugh. Vodka just shook his head.


	2. White

Pull and smash, pull and smash

A little smile forming on his face out of amusement.

Pull and smash

A pure white substance in his hands. It was once something soft and rough once it's ripped apart. Now it looks like white paste. It's smooth and glistening in the light.

He took that paste and ate it. His hands sticky with leftover residue.

"What?" He looked at me when he figured out I was staring at him. At least his long, silver hair is tied in a loose ponytail. He took out another one out of a bag and started the process all over again.

Pulling and smashing it in between his middle finger and thumb with both hands.

"That looks disgusting Aniki." I watched him eat that one as well. He pulled out another one and did the process all over again. Just before he ate this one, he stopped and put it up to my lips. A mischievous smile spread across his lips.

"Eat it Vodka." I moved my head back a little at the action. I gave out a small sigh of resignation. He always has to have it his way. I grabbed his hand then sucked on his coated fingers. When I got the majority of it off, I licked his middle and index fingers until they were clean. Aniki decided to tease me by giving light moans from my actions. That smile still plastered on his face. I let his hand go and watched him take out another one just to do it again.

"You're turning red Vodka. Thinking about other things while licking me off?" How can I not get flustered at what I just did? Especially when it looks like something dirty.

"You're not helping at all Aniki. Why are you doing that anyways?" I watched him eat another one.

"It's just a marshmallow. It's more fun this way."


End file.
